lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo
Scooby-Doo may refer to Scooby-Doo! the theme, for other uses visit Scooby-Doo (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71206 Team Pack for the Scooby Doo ''franchise. Background Scooby-Doo is the main character of the Scooby Doo franchise. He is the pet Great Dane of Shaggy and a member of Mystery Incorporated. He gets scared by monsters a lot easier than the rest of the gang apart from Shaggy. Yet, in spite of his cowardliness, he can be brave when motivated whether for food, or whenever his friends are in danger. Dimension Crisis Mystery Mansion Mash-up At the begining of the level, Scooby, alongside the rest of the Mystery Inc., are investigating a case of a mummy that appeared in the Mansion of Fred's uncle, Arthur Jones. Fred sends Scooby and Shaggy to investigate the abandoned fairground. Initially, they refuse, but Fred and Velma convince them to do so after mentioning that there are snacks at the fairground. Shortly after Batman, Gandalf , and Wyldstyle defeat Lord Vortech to prevent him from obtaining the Diamond Scarab, Scooby and Shaggy stumble upon Vortech's mummy disguise. When the rest of the gang arrives, they believe that Scooby and Shaggy solved the mystery, which the two reluctantly admit to. The Final Dimension Scooby, alongside the rest of the gang, are seen on Vorton with the other heroes who team up to defeat Vortech. Abilities * Underwater Swimming * Tracking (Looks for clues or items through his nose) * Digging (Finds and digs out hidden objects from the ground) * Stealth (changes into an old lady disguise) * Glide Quotes Trivia * Scooby Doo is the first playable and physical character to not be an actual minifigure, being a plastic mold. * With the exception of the LEGO Chima characters, Scooby is also the first playable character that is an animal. * Scooby is voiced by Frank Welker, who has voiced the character in most animation since 2002. * Scooby's running animation is based on the same movements he made during the infamous chase sequences throughout the ''Scooby-Doo franchise. * Scooby is one of the fastest characters in the game, due to his maximum walking speed being notably faster than other characters. ** In addition, his running animation is a slightly faster version of his maximum walking animation. ** However, he is not the only character with a faster walking speed. Other characters with this ability include Legolas, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Lloyd. *Scooby's health "hearts" are shaped like Scooby snacks. *Scooby also possesses the ability to hover and glide. For some reason, this doesn't appears on his ability list. When falling, hold down the the "X" button on the PS4 and PS3, or the "A" button on the Xbox One, the Xbox 360, and the Wii U to trigger this "ability". When triggered, he pulls out two dish-shaped pieces and flaps his arms like a bird to dramatically slow his descent. It's not made clear what the dish-shaped objects are, but based on the way Scooby holds them in his hover, they appear to be trash can lids. **Shaggy, Benny and Sensei Wu also have this ability. * He and Mystery Inc. have met Batman and Robin twice in The New Scooby-Doo Movies: both episodes of question has them trying to catch the Joker and Penguin. * Both his and Shaggy's character showcase theme is from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme tune, where they made their debut appearance. * Together with Doc Brown and Unikitty, he and Shaggy are the only characters to have their own character trailer. * When Scooby enters some vehicles, he will cower in fear instead of driving it like many other characters. He is the only character to have this animation. These include the Batmobile, Velociraptor, Homer's Car, Shelob the Great, and the Axe Chariot. ** The vehicles in which Scooby does not cower or look scared include the Mystery Machine, Hoverboard, Cyber-Guard, Gyrosphere, Samurai Mech, Winged Monkey, Mighty Lion Rider and K-9. *Scooby's reaction to Unikitty and Slimer are similar. * Scooby occassionally makes reference to a franchise in some of his quotes. The most prominent examples include: ** Scooby sometimes hums the Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? theme song. ** Scooby's line when meeting Batman comes from the 1960's Batman TV show. ** Quoting the Ghostbusters' signature catchphrase 'Who Ya Gonna Call?' when entering the Ecto-1. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Animals Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Tracking Ability Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Digging Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Glide Ability Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Mascots Category:Dogs Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters